Day At The Watering Hole
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler and Caroline decide to spend the day at the watering hole at his house to have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Day At The Watering Hole**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Tyler and Caroline decide to spend the day at the watering hole at his house to have fun. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I own nothing if I did it would have gone differently. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

The thermometer had to be broken because it read a hundred and six degrees already. It wasn't even twelve yet and it was horrible outside. There was no way that he was going to be outside in this weather unless he was near water. Tyler still wondered if something had gotten mixed up when he'd been turned into a hybrid because he still felt the heat, he could still use the bathroom and he was pretty sure he could make a child. He was going to wait and test the last theory later on down the road, but right now he needed to find something to cool him down. Days like these he wondered why he didn't just sleep and be up at night when it felt a lot better out.

He walked outside after changing into a pair of shorts and a pair of shoes instead of the boots he'd had on. He brought a shirt with him, but he sure as hell wasn't wearing the thing right now. He just hoped that when the dog days got here he wasn't as miserable, but he doubted it. He remembered the summer before he had been so miserable during that time. However, Caroline and him had taken off to his family's lake house staying close to, if not in the water, most of the time. It had felt so much better then and he was starting to think about going there again.

Tyler felt like he was starting to go crazy in the empty house since Matt had taken off to god only knew where with Rebekah. Caroline hadn't stayed over the night before because she had drug Elena for a girl's night out. Some nights Jeremy stayed over too if he didn't want to deal with Damon and Elena constantly doing it. He didn't mind the company and he'd made Jer a promise if he came over then he wouldn't have to deal with constant making out. Caroline had agreed knowing he needed some kind of escape.

He hadn't planned on being home this summer, he'd thought he would still be gone because of Klaus. However, he had been kidnapped by the original hybrid the day of graduation and dropped on Caroline's bed. He hadn't known any of it until he'd woken up with Caroline standing over him. He'd been her graduation present that and his freedom from Klaus. He'd decided to stick around because he needed time with Caroline. He'd told the pack he'd been with if they needed help to call him.

Tyler got his motorcycle out of the garage grabbing the helmet before he took off on it. He had nothing else to do so he was going to see if Caroline wanted to go for a swim. Her spraying him with a water hose wouldn't hurt either. He'd get a cooling off and just might get her soaked too. He had to do something to get his body cooled off because the heat was hell.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was dressed in a pair of cut off blue jean shorts that were short shorts after she got done with them. She had on a bikini bottom and top that matched, but the shorts covered the bottoms. They were orange and green with the ties being a mixture of both. She had her hair up in a high ponytail getting it off of her neck. The heat didn't bother her and she wouldn't get a tan anymore, but she had to look the part. Elena had already taken off half an hour earlier after they'd shared a brunch of blood and pancakes.

Caroline heard the sound of a motorcycle and looked out the window seeing Tyler pull up. She smiled taking off out the door to meet him. She got there before he even had a chance to pull the helmet off. She really loved his motorcycle, he'd found it in the garage with a bow on it Christmas morning this past year. It was a gift his mom had gotten for him, but it had taken him a while to want to ride it. She had been killed before she could give it to him and she'd found out that Damon had been the one to put it in the garage. Carol had gotten him to keep it so Tyler didn't find it before time.

Tyler turned it off before he took the helmet off letting it rest on the handle bars. "Hey, Carebear," he took her hand helping her on the motorcycle so she was facing him. "Would you want to go for a ride? Maybe even up to the lake or the swimming hole?" he asked before kissing her.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him kissing him back so glad that he'd decided to stay home. She had threatened to chain him up if he even dared to leave her again. She also promised that her mom would lock him up in the underground cell where her dad had been kept, Stefan too if he tried to run off. She had been locked up there as well, but she didn't want to think about that.

"I think I'd like that," Caroline said once they broke the kiss a few minutes later. They were both without a need of oxygen so they could kiss forever if they wanted to. They had gone for an hour one night until Jeremy had shown up in need of place get away from Damon and Elena constant sexscapades. Caroline couldn't be mad at him though because they were always going at it. She'd finally just given up if they wanted to do it then so be it. "Just let me get my bag and change of clothes," she kissed him again running her hands over his torso. He hadn't put the shirt on before he'd left and she couldn't help herself. She did notice how he was rather hot like the summer before. "I thought being a hybrid you wouldn't get this hot?" She asked.

"Who knows, maybe since I'm only half dead I still get hot," he reminded her of the bathroom trips he still made.

"Half dead, huh," Caroline smiled leaning back so she was resting her back against the handle bars of the motorcycle. She took hold of the bottom of her bikini top and lifted it up letting him have a nice view of her breasts. "I might be able to get you more than half dead," she teased hearing the moan that escaped his mouth. She put it back in place before leaning forward again, resting her hand on the front of his shorts. She licked her tongue over his nipples before biting down gently.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Damn, Caroline," he hissed, which turned into a moan as she started sucking while she stroked him through his shorts. They had already had sex on the motorcycle twice now or three times since he'd gotten back. He hoped that her mom didn't decide to make a pass by their house or come home for lunch. He hoped that nobody called the cops on them either since they were in full view of the neighbors. They might know most of the neighbors, but it still didn't matter because they were having sex outside on a motorcycle.

Caroline waited until he was ready to cum before she stopped what she was doing getting off the bike. "That's enough for now," she giggled before speeding into the house leaving him there panting and in shock. She hadn't left him hanging like that in a while so it surprised him she would start now.

"I will get you back, Forbes," he groaned before he chased after her, but Caroline dodged his first attempt to pick her up. She made a turn too fast trying to get out of his grasp again and ran into the entryway to the living room. She stumbled back landing against the back of the couch. "Got you," Tyler pinned her body between him and the couch turning her around so she was leaning over the back of it. He made her squeal out as he started tickling her as she begged for mercy. "Oh no, you left me hanging," he couldn't help but laugh too as her squeals turned into whimpers when he started kissing her back.

Caroline gasped when he got her shorts down and bottoms untied the cool air hitting her skin and his that was heating up. "Tyler, plea…." She couldn't finish because he thrust two fingers into her and she cried out in pleasure bucking back against him. He went fast until she was ready to burst and stopped. She was panting begging him to finish what he'd started, she would do anything if he finished.

Tyler started back once she had calmed some this time going nice and slow building her back to the point of bust. He once again stopped making her let out a few cuss words threatening him with a de-balling job. He laughed against her ear, "You wouldn't do that, Care, you'd never have pleasure again," they had sex at least three times a day sometimes six or more if they were alone. One time they had wanted to see how long they could go for and didn't leave the bed the entire weekend. They had fed from each other so not to get weak without blood and he'd only gone to the bathroom. Seventy-four hours of nothing but sex, rest, feeding and repeating it.

"Tyler if you don't finish," she gritted out, but he was already thrusting his fingers back into her nice and fast then really slow over and over until she was screaming out his name as she clamped down on his fingers cumming finally. He licked his fingers clean once she let them go before he started cleaning her juices away. He turned her around before he started thrusting his tongue into her opening. Caroline held onto his head keeping him against her as he fucked her with his tongue.

Tyler grinned at the sounds she was making before he moved up to her clit sucking it into his mouth. He held her bottom so he could get more of her in his mouth. He got her to the point of explosion before he stopped again. "Now, go get your bag," he licked his lips clean and around his mouth before standing up.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline shook her head before tackling him to the floor grinding against him. She started kissing him trying to get as much friction as she could. "We are having sex or we're not going," she said between kisses before he flipped them over. She worked on getting his shorts undone and down thankful he wasn't wearing anything under them.

Tyler took hold of her hips thrusting into her letting out a string of sounds that didn't make sense, Caroline doing the same. He felt as his eyes were shifting looking into her's that was doing the same. Their fangs were both out as they kissed each other moving together. Caroline whimpered feeling the pleasure of his thrusts arching up into him. His nails turned into claws piercing her flesh.

"Tyler," She cried out in pleasure bringing her legs up so they were flat on the floor. She turned her head to the side feeling her orgasm building.

He let out a growl picking up the pace claiming her body with each thrust he made. He smelt her orgasm before she even made a sound and he was going over with another thrust. He watched her in the throes of her climax loving the sounds she was making. Caroline whimpered as he pulled free collapsing on the floor beside her. "You want to go swimming or just lay in here?" the A/C was on full blast and it felt so good to be lying against the cool floor.

"Here for a little," Caroline said rolling on her side and resting her head on his chest. She kissed and nipped a few spots letting her fingers make circles. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to walk if she tried right now. She could tell that their fun had cooled him down a little bit, but she could feel him heating up again. "Then we'll go to your house and get in the swimming hole," she really wanted to get wet today and not just from multiple orgasms.

"Deal," Tyler agreed lifting her up so she was covering his body, "That's better," He liked the feel of her fully against him and she whimpered as he slipped back into her body. Sleeping like this had become one of his favorite things to do.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Day At The Watering Hole**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Tyler and Caroline decide to spend the day at the watering hole at his house to have fun. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I own nothing if I did it would have gone differently. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline took hold of the rope swing that they had fixed up the weekend before and swinging out into the water. They had put a new rope on just in case the old one wasn't strong enough to hold two of them. She landed in the water going under before coming back up quickly moving out of the way. Tyler grabbed it as it came back to him taking a running jump before swinging farther than she'd landed. He let go splashing into the water that felt just right against him.

They had left a little after one from her house after Elena had walked in on them. She'd forgotten her phone and just let herself in. He hadn't given a damn though because his body had cooled a lot from before he'd fallen asleep. He could swear it was not just the sun doing it but the need to have sex. The full moon was that night, but he never felt the urge or need to shift anymore. However, he was starting to think there were other things linked to the full moon his body was dealing with.

Caroline splashed him when he tried to get near diving under the water and swimming off before popping back up. "Catch me if you can," she laughed giving him a look before disappearing again. Tyler took off after her getting down so he was under her in the water. When she came back up to say something again he pulled her under. Caroline moved so she was behind him swimming off to where they had been before he could get a good hold on her.

Tyler was right behind her taking hold of the string on her bikini bottoms untying them. She didn't notice at first until they came up and he was holding them. "I caught you," he held them up in his hand tossing the bottoms as far as he could out of her reach. They landed on a limb that stuck out of the embankment.

"I said me not my suit," she tossed the top off as well so it covered his face laughing as she floated up on her back swimming around him. Tyler threw the top as well not seeing where it landed going back under the water dragging her down until they were at the bottom standing up. He had already gotten rid of his shorts before he'd gotten into the water because he wanted easy access.

He wondered if they could stay under long enough to attempt sex since they were technically dead and had no use for oxygen. He didn't get the chance though because Caroline kissed him before pushing off going back to the surface. He groaned going after her taking a breath of unneeded air when he got there. "No fair," he complained.

Caroline smiled before she went under taking him into her mouth as far as he would go before swallowing around him. Tyler about lost it right there with her sucking him into her mouth. She moved up and down his shaft repeating the process until he was filling her mouth with cum. Before the day was over he was going to find out if they could have sex underwater.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline lay on the bank, after they spent almost an hour in the water, soaking up some sun even though it wouldn't tan her. She didn't bother putting her suit back on since it was just Tyler and her there. If somebody came up they would hear them in plenty of time. Tyler had gone to get them something to snack on at the house so when she felt the cold water being dumped on her she screamed out. "TYLER," he was laughing as she jumped up. "You are dead,"

"I already am dead," Tyler said taking off when she came running at him. He'd put the snacks in a cooler so the blood wouldn't go bad in the hot heat. He'd also gotten a few beers and a bottle of whiskey. Food wise he'd brought her favorite snacks and a bag of pork skins for his self. He hadn't been able to resist dumping the water on her. She had looked hot lying there completely naked in the sun.

"Deader then," Caroline added trying to catch him, but he was faster being a hybrid and all and he doubled back lifting her up over his shoulder smacking her bottom. "Fucking hell," she didn't mean to moan out, but she wiggled against him when he spanked her ass. "Do that again and I'll hurt you," she couldn't let him find out that it turned her on. He would use it against her like he was already doing with the fact she liked dirty talk.

"I think somebody likes having their ass spanked," Tyler smirked doing it again to her other cheek getting the same reaction. He was defiantly going to have to explore that. He walked them back to the grass sitting down with her so she was between his legs. He picked one of the beers out of the ice running it over her breasts.

"Ty," she moaned out as the water rolled down her torso all the way to her center. She could feel his erection against her back and the pre-cum leaking onto it as well. Tyler put the bottle against her inner thigh making her gasp. She clamped her legs together in hurriedly and the bottle touched her southern lips feeling like she was sitting in ice.

"I am guessing this will feel better," Tyler pulled a piece of ice from the cooler cupping it in his hand as he ran it over her breasts. She shivered in delight moving her hips touching more of the bottle when she did so. The ice melted quickly in his hand as she whimpered trying to move back, but she couldn't. "Let's try another piece," he moved the bottle from between her legs opening it up and taking a swig from it. He switched hands turning the bottle up to her lips as he touched her southern folds with his fingers and ice.

Caroline jerked her hips feeling the ice completely against her clit as she drank from the bottle. She cried out when he pulled the bottle away pushing the ice even closer to her. Her head went back against his shoulders gasping. "Tyler, oh god, please," she grabbed his wrist, but the ice had already melted turning to water. She was panting and moving her hips against his hand before he pulled away again. She knew if he did it again she'd cum because it had turned her on.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler moved from behind her letting her lie back on the grass downing the beer he'd opened before he grinned looking at the top of it. He sucked it into his mouth getting it nice and wet before touching it to her entrance. Caroline's eyes shot open looking at him feeling the tip of the bottle penetrating her. She whimpered because damn him if he couldn't pleasure her with the strangest things. She hated the fact that he knew all her secret spots, but loved it at the same moment.

Caroline bucked her hips as the neck of the bottle disappeared into her. It wasn't big enough to give the friction she craved though and it was frustrating her more than anything. However, he pulled it out thrusting it back in to the base of the neck watching it disappear into her body. He wouldn't be trying this if they were human knowing it would cause a lot of problems. He'd never go up to anybody and tell them to do it either. They were different though and it had just come into his mind.

Tyler pulled it free sucking the bottle into his mouth cleaning the juices that were covering it before thrusting it back into her again. He twisted it holding the base of it in his hand as he would if he were to drink from it. Caroline pulled her legs up letting her feet rest flat against the grass. "Tyler," she turned her head bringing her body off the ground trying to get more friction. It wasn't happening though and this time when he pulled it out and thrust the bottle back in to the base of the neck just where the larger part started he leaned down sucking her clit.

Caroline clamped down around the bottle hoping that she didn't break it as he started licking and sucking her clit. She gasped feeling like she was going to die from the pleasure. He turned the bottle using it like he would his own cock as he continued pleasuring her clit. He touched the top of the bottle against her g-spot over and over with each thrust of it until she screamed out cumming not able to take anymore without exploding. Tyler pulled the bottle free not wanting her to shatter it inside of her catching some of her juices that spilled out in the bottle.

When she came down she sat up slowly and slapped his arm, "Did you lose your mind?" She asked even though it had been so damn good at the end. "If I'd broken that in me you would have been deader than dead," she shoved him down before getting up on her knees ready to stand up.

"I'm sorry," he gave her the puppy dog look that could get her every time, "It just I always wanted to do that and you looked so hot," he showed her the picture he'd taken with the bottle inside of her.

Caroline took his phone looking at the picture before she sent it to her own phone, "You do anything like that again without telling me first, I will stake your ass for a few hours," she knew that if he got one to the heart it wouldn't kill him just knock him out. Tyler shook his head telling her she wouldn't hurt him before they started kissing.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler lifted her up pulling her on top of his lap letting her sink down on him. He held her to him as they continued kissing. She pushed him back onto the grass this time taking hold of his hands and pinning them down. She kissed his neck bringing her fangs out biting into his neck drinking from him. She lifted up at the same time slamming back down hearing him moaning against her ear.

Caroline pulled away licking her lips looking down at him, "My turn to have some fun," she kissed him letting him taste his blood from her mouth. She lifted herself up before thrusting back down on him. She moaned letting her head go back in pleasure before pulling his hands up to her breasts, covering them. "They need some attention," she smiled before he sat back up sucking her nipple into his mouth.

She cried out in pleasure holding him to her as he continued giving her pleasure. He took hold of her hips as he unrelenting thrusting up into her. She wanted more and gasped in pleasure feeling his hands moving down until they grabbed a hold of her bottom. He thrust faster loving the sounds she was making. Caroline clamped down on him before claiming his mouth with hers.

Tyler flipped them over so that Caroline was on the bottom pulling out before thrusting back into her. He sucked on her neck making her whimper as he kept moving picking up the pace with each thrust. Caroline arched her back screaming out his name as he connected with all the pleasure spots in her body. She didn't need much more before she was cumming around him.

He let out a string of words that didn't make much sense as she clamped down hard on him. He let go filling her with his own cum. He looked down into her eyes watching as she lost all control again after he let go. He'd sent her into another orgasm and he was sure if he just touched her in the right spot she'd lose it all over again.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Day At The Watering Hole**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Tyler and Caroline decide to spend the day at the watering hole at his house to have fun. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I own nothing if I did it would have gone differently. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 3**

Caroline and Tyler were both lying on the grass after a few more rounds of 'see which one could make the other cum first'. They were spent and didn't want to move at all, both glad that they wouldn't be affected by the suns burning rays. Caroline rolled on her side snuggling close to him after letting out a few pants. "We should do this more often," she had forgotten how much fun just lying around with him outside could be. They hadn't gotten to be just teenagers lately and she missed it so much.

"Sex or all of this," he smirked, they had plenty of sex every chance they got. Sometimes if the mood hit him he'd just show up at her window. He wasn't above doing it either because she did the same thing a lot of the time. It was never just sex though; he loved times like this when they just laid down holding one another. "I can go for both," they still hadn't gotten to the eating or drinking part besides the one beer.

"Both really," Caroline said, "But just being us, no drama," she really did hate the damn drama that came with living in Mystic Falls. She was going to be glad when they got to college and it was behind them. There better not be any damn drama there she thought kissing his chest. "I think we should go on a date tomorrow night," they never got to do normal things together either and she wanted a date night.

"You are talking about with me right?" he teased getting a glare before he agreed, "I'll pick you up at seven," he wasn't going to take her to The Grill either. He knew that she liked to have date nights once in a while even though she never said anything about it. She was still the same girl she'd always been, being a vampire made her that much sweeter.

"Good, now," Caroline sat up reaching over him getting one of the bags of blood he'd brought down. She opened it before drinking some then handing it to him to share. "We eat," She wondered how it was going to be when they went to college in a few months. She had already made sure he'd filled out all his paper work so he could go. He'd picked out the classes and she'd found him a dorm. She wanted him to be rooming with her, but it wasn't going to go over well if she was having Tyler in the room with her, and Elena, and Bonnie.

He drank some from the bag before handing it back; he preferred drinking from her or a flask instead of the bags. He hadn't drunk from a person since that one time because it had actually made him sick. He hadn't rejected it; he'd just felt guilty as hell and thrown it back up. It wasn't just because of Caroline either. He thought about the fact he'd let his mom down by doing it too. He swore that he wouldn't drink from a living person again unless it was life and death; even then he'd have to weigh his options.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Once the bag was finished and they had eaten some of the other snacks that Tyler brought out they went back into the water. She had used the hand pump to blow up the beach ball that she'd found. He just didn't know when the hell he'd bought the thing or why either. Caroline hit the ball at him when his back was to her swimming to a good spot so they could throw the ball back and forth.

"Sorry," she giggled as it hit the back of his head making him turn around. She had done it on purpose and he knew she had. He picked it up hitting it back getting her on the head, "HEY," She yelled out fake glaring at him before hitting it back to him again.

"Served you right," he knew that it hadn't hurt because it was a soft ball so he wasn't worried. He jumped up hitting it when it was almost out of reach, his super speed coming into handy as was hers. They still hadn't gotten dressed or put their swim suits back on since they were the only ones there. He was getting a nice show every time she jumped up her breasts would bounce.

"My eyes are up here," Caroline hit the ball getting him dead in the face because he wasn't paying attention to her. "I suggest you pay attention, I'd hate to break your nose again," she laughed because when they had been fourteen she had almost broken his nose.

"That was a cheap shot," Tyler hit the ball with all the strength he had and it went flying over her head landing a good distance down behind her in the water.

He still remembered realizing that Caroline had all of a sudden gotten a nice set of breasts on her. He'd been watching her one day during the summer and he'd convinced her to play basketball with him. He'd needed somebody on his team since Elena had begged Matt to be on hers instead of the usual boys against girls. Caroline had been jumping around after she made a shot and then tossed the ball to him. He had been looking right at her breasts that were bouncing and the ball hit him. It had hurt like hell and he'd thought she'd broken it at first, but Elena's dad said it was just bruised.

"Should have paid attention then too," Caroline retorted before hitting the ball as hard as she could. Tyler ducked because it was coming straight at his head. He could hear Caroline giggling as he went under the water. He took off under the water swimming towards her jerking her under it. She screamed out as he pulled her under glad that she didn't need to breathe.

Tyler pulled her all the way under to the bottom moving so he was over top of her. Once he hit the bottom he smiled kissing her trying not to get water in his mouth. He held her hands so that she couldn't get loose nuzzling his nose against her neck. Caroline started squirming before she felt the head of his cock against her opening. She whimpered before he wrapped his other arm around her waist thrusting into her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

The idea of having sex on the bottom of the watering hole wasn't a bad idea, what was a bad idea was all the water that got into their lungs. Once they came back up both of them were coughing the water up. Caroline pulled him close once she had gotten all the water out of her body that had gone in kissing him. They had cum together with him keeping them at the bottom.

"Next time maybe we shouldn't do any kissing," he teased; it was how all the water had gotten into their system.

"It doesn't matter, I like kissing you, no, I love kissing you," Caroline said before doing it again. She was never going to get tired of kissing him just that could make her happy. "I think it's going to get dark soon though," the sun was starting to set and it was full moon tonight. She still kept track of the moons cycle even though he wasn't going to have to turn ever again. It had been etched into her brain and she never forgot it.

"I love kissing you too," he held her around her waist making her whimper again, "Let's go in the house and take a nice hot shower," he wanted to spend more time with her, there was no way he was letting her go home tonight. "We can have popcorn and movies," he knew there wasn't much on TV it was summer after all.

"Deal," Caroline smiled before putting both of her hands on his shoulders and dunking him into the water as she swam away.

"I am going to get you, Forbes," Tyler took off after her easily catching her tossing her over his shoulder fireman style. He could get the cooler and stuff later right now he wanted to get her into a shower and have his way with her again. He was craving her and it wouldn't go away unless he was inside of her more.

"Put me down, Lockwood," She yelled out grabbing hold of his ass, but she didn't want him to put her down at all. She wanted him to do more naughty things to her and hoped that nobody showed up at the house tonight. She could watch her show another night because she was going to have as many orgasms with him as she could tonight. She was hoping to test that theory of going all night long.

**THE END**


End file.
